


Alphabet of Heroes

by Takene_ne



Category: Bleach, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: Alphabetical Poem, Fun, Gen, Humor, Silly Ideas, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takene_ne/pseuds/Takene_ne
Summary: In which I’m poeming about various fandoms alphabet!Style.Ya know,Ais for Agent...,Bis for Bucky...kinda way.In the making:Katekyoshi Hitman RebornStar WarsFullmetal Alchemist





	1. Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where it’s due and all, long ago (as in _years_ ), I've read something called _"An Alphabet of British Wizards"_. It was a Harry Potter fanfic that made me love the idea of an alphabetical poem ever since. I tried to find it to link it here, I _did_ , ok, but just wasn’t able to anymore. Anyways, here are my attempts.
> 
> Naruto and Bleach pieces were written about 3 or 4 years ago, and now I’m just cross-posting them from my old account on FF.net (same name, just without the dash). Any following additions, though, starting with Doctor Who, are freshly created :D
> 
> _Also keep in mind that the newest chapter will be always listed as **first**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Marvel characters belong to their rightful creators, I’m just having fun on their behalf.**
> 
>  
> 
> Avengers & Co because I can :D

**Alphabet of Heroes 4.0**

**A** is for Agent, his name was Phil.

 **B** for Bucky and his arm of steel.

 **C** is for Clint, feeling best up high,

And **D** is for Darcy – be tasered or die!

o0o

 **E** is for Ego, worst space-dad ever.

 **F** for Fury, THE spy forever.

 **G** is for Gamora, thrown into a pit,

And **H** is for Howard, the calloused twit.

o0o

 **I** is for Ian, the cinnamon roll.

 **J** for Jane, proving brains are cool.

 **K** is for Killmonger, death was his thrill,

And **L** is for Loki, before whom we kneel.

o0o

 **M** is for Mantis, she’ll put you to sleep.

 **N** for Natasha – you’d better retreat!

 **O** is for Odin, A+ parent he was _so not_ ,

And **P** is for Pietro, for his comrade shot.

o0o

 **Q** is for Quill – let’s have a dance-off, bro!

 **R** for Rhodey, loyal friend, not foe.

 **S** is for Sif, she made her own name,

And **T** is for Thanos, who reached his aim.

o0o

 **U** is for Ultron, he wished to evolve.

 **V** for Vision, who craved for more.

 **W** is for Wilson, oh look, he has wings!

And **X** is for Xoliswa, badassery in heels.

o0o

 **Y** is for Yinsen, who coped with loss,

And **Z** for Zemo, who couldn’t come close.

I wish I could’ve included them all,

But alphabet’s limited, and so is my poll.


	2. Doctor Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to its rightful creators, don’t mind my fun.**
> 
>  
> 
> It was supposed to be funny, but it’s not.  
> Why?  
> Because Doctor Who makes you cry.
> 
> Enjoy :D

**Alphabet of Heroes 3.0**

**A** is for Alonso, he took the steer.

 **B** is for Boe, hinting: YANA, my dear!

 **C** is for Cassandra, her beauty won’t fade,

And **D** is for the Daleks – EXTERMINATE!

o0o

 **E** is for Eleventh, bowties are cool!

 **F** for Foretold, one minute till doom.

 **G** is for Gwyneth, she talked to the souls,

And **H** is for Harriet, Prime Minister Jones.

o0o

 **I** is for Ianto, Torchwood all the way!

 **J** for the Jones, united by pain.

 **K** is for Kazran, halfway out of the dark,

And **L** is for Lorna, soldier with a heart.

o0o

 **M** is for Missy, she was a little boy.

 **N** for Noble – Watch it, Spaceman, oi!

 **O** is for the Ood, they wear brains on their sleeves,

And **P** is for Pond, now just Williams, that is.

o0o

 **Q** is for the Queen, she chose to forget.

 **R** for Ramone, who lost his head.

 **S** is for Sally – remember, don’t blink!

And **T** is for TARDIS – oh, You Sexy Thing.

 o0o

 **U** is for Ursula, a girl down to Earth.

 **V** for Vincent, for what it’s worth.

 **W** is for the Angels, weeping in the dark,

And **X** is for Xiaolian, killed by a Monk.

o0o

 **Y** is for Yvonne, her duty shining bright,

And **Z** for the Zygons, hiding in plain sight.

There are so many more throughout space and time,

But no more letters for me to rhyme.


	3. Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Naruto wholly belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, I’m just having fun here.**

**Alphabet of Heroes**

**A** is for Asuma, he knew who's the King.

 **B** is for Bee, who always sings.

 **C** is for Chōji, the nicest guy,

And **D** is for Danzō, for whom nobody cried.

o0o

 **E** is for Ebisu, who fought with Pain.

 **F** for Fukasaku, who did the same.

 **G** is for Gaara, used to make rains of blood,

And **H** is for Hinata, she's got heart of gold.

o0o

 **I** is for Itachi, sacrificed his life.

 **J** for Jiraiya, who believed in signs.

 **K** is for Konan, she joined Naruto club,

And **L** is for Lee, who never gives up.

o0o

 **M** is for Madara, a legend that fade.

 **N** for Neji, who won with fate.

 **O** is for Oro, beloved snaky bastard,

And **P** is for Pain, a battle master.

o0o

 **R** is for Rin, so cute when she smiles.

 **S** for Shikamaru, the genius one.

 **T** is for Tobi, he's a good boy,

And **U** is for the Uchihas, can't distinguish hate from joy.

o0o

 **W** is for Waraji, who nobody remembers.

 **Y** for Yamato – you'd better surrender!

 **Z** is for Zabuza, he knew what really matters,

And **hugs** are for you all, 'cause I'm out of letters.


	4. Bleach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Bleach belongs only to Kubo-sensei, I’m just having fun here.**   
> 

**Alphabet of Heroes 2.0**

**A** is for Aizen – oh God! Save us all!

 **B** is for Bazz, his hair is so cool.

 **C** is for Chappy, the real King of Souls,

And **D** is for D-Roy, not important at all.

o0o

 **E** is for Espada, they were warriors of the plot.

 **F** for Findorr, who, oh well, was not.

 **G** is for Gin, a snake – that's what was told,

And **H** is for Haschwalth, devoted to his Lord.

o0o

 **I** is for Izuru, loyalty is his name.

 **J** for Jūshirō, who had his own way.

 **K** is for Kon, beloved plushie deviant,

And **L** for Luppi, Lisa and everyone relevant.

o0o

 **M** is for Mayuri, creepiest scientist ever.

 **N** for Nel, not always so clever.

 **O** is for Hime, a girl with Stockholm Syndrome,

And **P** is for Peshe, he'd never let his friend to be alone.

o0o

 **Q** is for Quincy, freaking Zombie-Nazi.

 **R** for Rangiku, turned into a dummy.

 **S** is for Shinigami, they're guarding us all,

And **T** is for Tier, Queen that has fallen.

o0o

 **U** is for Uryuu – filthy traitor. Or not?

 **V** for Vasto Lorde, they have eaten a lot.

 **W** is for Wonderweiss, sacrificed his mind,

And **X** is for Xcution, common people with a flair.

o0o

 **Y** is for Yachiru, both of them have died,

And **Z** is for Zaraki, who has never ever cried.

Forgive me the rest I have forsaken,

I love them all, but the letters were taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this was written **before** the manga ended, and so some of the lines might be outdated.


End file.
